Talk:Fallen Leaves
Style Concerns *Needs History completed *Needs categories added *Needs format redone *Main quote needs a page number Echoblaze 00:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) *''Hollyleaf's Story'' needs desperate expansion. Dark River Wait...he was never alive in Dark River, but it had part of him alive in it,but it wasn't in the timeline.it was long before that. --JayfeatherTalk 15:03, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :He appeared in Dark River alive. that means it was a livebook. The chronological placement of the appearance is not what we're after, but rather that he appeared in the book alive. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 22:17, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Fallen Leaves - alive in dark river Is Fallen Leaves alive in Dark River? I dont think so. He just appeared in Jaypaws dream, I didnt know it was classed as if he were alive. Can someone check? I lost my copy of Dark River ages ago. Clarrissa koins 11:30, January 26, 2010 (UTC) No, he's not, in the prologue it shows him when he was alive, but then he dies when the tunnels flood. insanTA RAINBOWeular 11:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Last Name? In Trivia, there's a last name there. I think that's really personal. Should we remove it? 00:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) There's not even a citation; I've removed it. 00:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Help with trivia citation? I don't know how to cite; I added that he had been called Falling Leaves in Sign of the Moon. Could somebody cite that for me, or tell me how to cite? Ivystripe 22:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe He wasn't. Jayfeather is calling to him in his dream, and Brightheart wakes him up and tells him he was saying something about leaves falling. -Elmostar Oh, sorry, I had the wrong page. Its been cited already, though. -Elmostar Quote The quote is wrong. It was never confirmed that he was the tom showing them out. Amberfire3, RAVENCLAW!!!!Smartypants!!! Luna is awesome! 06:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) But Vicky said that the ginger cat in the tunnels has been seen multiple other times. Who else could it be? Frosted Apple 20:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It's been removed from his article that it's him anyways. We don't have solid book proof that he was the one in the tunnels. Change the quote for now. 20:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Pelt why does his charart show him with tabby stripes, he is just ginger.Redfern123 18:56, July 16, 2011 (UTC)3 WHY IS HE A TABBY????? 21:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cuz he's a tabby. Look at the PCA page, it was tweaked. Ginger is back! and better than ever! 21:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) It's rarer than rare to see a cat with any solid ginger on them, as well as solid ginger cats. what if i told you all cats have the tabby gene ~Spottedpool~ (talk) 00:02, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ivypool and Blossomfall Hollyleaf's Story, chapter 9. (I don't have the exact page number, but it's the third page of the chapter) It says "I told them how to get out, but they didn't listen and they're still lost." I'm pretty sure that's enough proof that Fallen Leaves was the one that gave Ivypool and Blossomfall directions. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 21:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) it was totally him!!!!! i dunno why they won't add it! >:( Yeah, that's kinda why I posted this here. Umm...there's a lot of stuff going right now with The Last Hope and After the Flood, so everyone is probably working on that. I wish they would just give a thumbs up or something and I could fill it in. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 23:09, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hollyleaf's mate? Since when was Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf mates?IAmStarMarked 09:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) They're not, but it would be nice if they were-❤A JayXHalf Moon supporter❤ Kate said she doesnt control the cats anymore so we get to decide what happeneds next she said.-Leaffeater :D : This does not mean you can enter fan content into the wiki. 21:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Character pixels? Shouldn't he have a Character Pixels section? :No, because he only has one image. If he were to have multiple, that would be another case. Not Hollyleaf's Mate I found this on Vicky's facebook page. Click here for it. Can someone change that? I don't know how. Russetsun :) (talk) 12:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it counts as a proof they aren't mates - it's a contradiction between writers. I've put it in Trivia. Yeah, they aren't mates. That link you provided implies that. -Moonleafblower If you'd check the trivia, Kate has said something that contradicts what Vicky has said. Therefore, we have both pieces of information on the article. Do not remove it.